Sex in the Shower
by Josh-Scatty
Summary: A really fun story :-


Sex in the shower

Hello and thank you for is set after book 5. Scatty meets the twins as she is in Danu Talis 10000 years ago, too, with Shakespeare, Palamedes, Saint Germain and others They're rescued back in the present and are in the house of Tsagaglalal. Subscribe !

One.

Scatty and Josh were just training with swords, but Clarent blocked easily the blades frm Scathach.  
"Now I can understand why you hate this Sword", Josh said. "When i carry it i'm as good as invincible".  
"Maybe you're right", Scatty replied. "But that is not fair." Scatty tried to catch

Two.

Three hours later Scatty and Josh stopped training and went upstairs. "Had you ever had sex?", Scatty asked.  
Josh blushed and shook his head in surprise. "No, I hadn't...". "I wonder why as you're beautiful enough to get ten girlfriends" Scathach said. "Had you had ever sex before?" asked now Josh.  
"No I hadn't as I never had a real boyfried before."

Three.

As Josh has rescued Scatty from the Disir and the Nidhogg, there is a big dinner.  
"You were fantastic Josh", Saint-Germain cried. "And you managed to bring me and Johanna back to Paris.  
I'll never forget that!" Josh blushed and Saint-Germain ,Johanna , Mars, Prometheus and all the others congratulated him.  
Finally it got 11 o'Clock and all went to bed.

Four.

8 o'Clock in the Morning. Josh is in the Shower. All others except Scatty are sleeping.

Somebody knocked to Joshs door. He reached for Clarent. But that wasn't necessary. Suddenly Scathach came into the shower, pressed Josh against the wall- and she was NAKED !  
"You see, now my question makes sense", Scatty grinned. "Come on Josh, take me !"  
"But...", started Josh, but then he interrupted himself. 1. YES, he loved Scatty 2. YES, he wanted to have sex with her Josh grabbed Scatty at her hips, lifted her and went slowly into her. Scatty wrapped her legs around his hips. "OH MY GOD", Scathach screamed as he started to move his hips. "Harder !"  
Then he carried her to the sofa. They moaned and loved each other with such a passion they dind't think to be possible.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door the second time. Scatty jumped behind the sofa as she was completely naked. She loved Josh, yes, but she didn't want the whole world to know they just had (quite good) sex.  
Who came in ? "DEE" Josh cried, took Clarent and wanted to go out...  
but suddenly he saw something strange.  
Dee was fighting with Excalibur against a naked Scathach. Dee had to grin the whole time... and lost his concentration.  
Josh came out of the Shower, called the element fire by pressing his right hand and incinerated Dee. Suddenly the room smelled like oranges.  
"WOW", Scatty cried as a fireball hit the Doctor.  
"The others are coming, take something to put on and hide", Josh whispered. In that moment Sophie came in, ready to fight, but what did she see?  
Ashes, a blushed, naked Josh who was rubbing his hand and a naked Scathach who tried to find something to put on.  
She started to giggle. Then she started to laugh, louder and louder.  
"Okay, Josh", she said with a grin. "I see you and Scathach had just your fun. I'll make a deal with you.  
If Josh doesn't lies any more about who is the older of us, I will say nothing about your,  
hmm, sportsactivities in the morning. Otherwise", she lifted there hand and in it was a CD, "I will show that CD with the Video tape from your room to everybody here AND upload it to YouTube." Josh had no choice. "Okay, just don't show it around", he groaned. "But you WON'T show around that video tape in case of further "sportsactivities". "Okay", agreed Sophie. Josh and Scatty grinned.

Five.

Lunch.

Saint Germain said: "I didn't want to remember it, but there were strange noises last night in your room."  
Scatty and Josh looked at each other in horror. Three Months of sexual tension leave not quiet...  
Suddenly Sophie said: "Yes, i heard that, too. It was Dee who was trying to kill them both. But Josh incinerated him and Dee screamed loudly as you don't feel quite good when somebody incinerates you with a fireball." "Okay", Saint Germain meant. "Were there, aehmmm, any other noises?" and grinned.  
"No", Scatty, Josh and Sophie replied simultanely. All others started to grin, too.  
"But we've got an announcement. Josh and Scatty want to marry", said Sophie. All others stayed silent at first, but then everybody started to applaude and congratulate them. In fact Scatty und Josh agreed to marry last night, after Sophie has left.

Six. 15 years later

Scatty and Josh have married. Dee is dead. Machiavelli has gotten "waerloga" as he finally helped the Flamels.  
Scatty has made Josh immortal by giving him some of her blood.  
They have 5 children. All of them have red hair and blue eyes.

End


End file.
